Ultraviolet (UV) light consists of radiation having a wavelength anywhere from 100 nm to 400 nm. Exposure to excessive UV radiation from the sun can be harmful, as it can lead to skin cancers such as Melanoma. Global incidence of Melanoma has increased to almost three times to what it was in 1981. This increase in skin cancer incidence is thought to be connected with an increase in recreational exposure to the sun and a history of sunburn. The potential harmfulness of incoming UV radiation is dependent on its intensity, which is measured on a scale called the UV index. The UV index value is directly proportional to the risk of harm from exposure. If the value is from 0-2.9, for example, the UV radiation presents a very low risk of harm to the average person. If the UV index at a particular time is above 11, however, an average person is at a very high risk of harm if they are unprotected.
Multiple techniques for protecting people from the harmful effects of UV radiation currently exist, including sunscreen. However, users of sunscreen commonly forget to reapply sunscreen when it is necessary for adequate protection.
In view of the prior art, a compact, interactive device capable of measuring the direction of incoming UV light and alerting the user of the need to apply sunscreen is needed for complete monitoring of the user's UV exposure.